The Tale of Three
by Kitti Sutt
Summary: after 8686 years, Subakunya tries again to destroy balance and tip the scales in the favor of darkness
1. Prologe

_**Prologue**_

Year: 17327 in the era of Prince Abulha

Place: Hamu-Ja desert

"My loyal subjects, it is just as we feared. SBKN is approaching! It comes to destroy our great god in the sky, Ha! We must take action against this menace! All those who wish to fight, come to the castle and prepare!" Prince Abdulha ran back into the castle.

YOU DON'T THINK THAT YOU CAN CARRY THIS OUT EASALY, DO YOU?

"Naa! SBKN!"

THAT'S RIGHT, AND NOW YOU SHALL BE THE DOWNFALL OF YOUR OWN ARMY!

"No, you can't d-ghuk-huu-khuuu… "ha ha HA HA HA!

"Sir we have 8686 hams reporting for duty, sir!"

"YES, THIS IS GOOD. BRING THEM IN."

"Hai."

"NOW MEN, WE HAVE A EVEN MORE TERRIBLE THREAT THEN THE ONE APROACHING. I HAVE RECEIVED A MESSAGE FROM HA TELLING ME TO GIVE HIM POWER BY SACCRIFICING 8686 HAMS! WE MUST RAIS A PAW AGAINST THIS ACT OF DISRESPECT, FOR IN ACOURDANCE WITH LAW 43

OF THE COVANANT, THERE WAS TO BE NO SACRIFICE! BREAKING THIS LAW WOULD MEAN HE IS NO LONGER OUR GOD. WE MUST DESTROY HIS IMAGES, BURN HIS TEMPLE, AND THUS, DESTROY HA!"

"yes!"

"this must be done!"

"destroy ha!"

So the temple was destroyed, the images were gone, and the sun disappeared.

SBKN came out of the prince and plunged the kingdom into darkness. In fact, the entire town fell into the earth, causing it to be in a giant cavern.

The kingdom's inhabitants remained SBKN slaves till King Hamja played a magical song on a flute and trapped SBKN in a jar.*

*the events of hamtaro and the captive princess take place. From here on the history books read SBKN as Subakunya


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One **_

Bamy Kazuma and his best friend Rosa were baby sitting their younger siblings, K and Violet. "75446596 years ago, the sun and earth bumped together and when they separated, the stone of balance was formed. From this stone, 3 stones came, stones of essence. There was a blue stone, the essence of the soul, the red stone, the essence of the heart, and the yellow stone, the essence of the mind. The stone of balance kept balance over the light and dark in each of the qualities of the stones. From these stones came the first hamsters, Ham(M) and Star(F). But then an evil and terrible oni tried to destroy the stones and to destroy the white half of the stone of balance, thus bringing darkness in control of soul, mind, and heart. But ham and Star sang beautiful songs about trotting and friends. The beast could not take the sound of happiness and fled. Ham and Star then traveled to the east where they had their first litter of 8. There they built a shrine dedicated to balance and they raised their litter to protect the shrine. When the children were old enough, they journeyed back to the desert and built the hamu-ja kingdom, where all hamsters come from today."

"wow Bamy, that's a great story!"

"Ya!" the children cheered.

" Okay now, time for bed."

"okay" the children responded sadly.

The next morning, Bamy and Rosa woke to a furious knocking on the door.

"Ohaiyo ka?"

" Hai, Hai, Hai, Hai. You have been selected to participate in the annual Ham-Ham- Games, in the service of her royal highness Princess Bijou Ribbon!"

"Naa! Really!"

"No, I just go screaming at people at 6:00 in the morning. Here's your invitation, send it back by June 8 or your out. Good buy."

"So are you going to take it?"

"Cats yah!"


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

"Come one, come all, to the Ham-Ham Games! Now presiding, Princess Bijou Ribbon and King Hamtaro!"

Bamy wandered to the Hamu-Ribbon Kingdom's tent. There he found King Hamtaro, Sir Oxnard, Captain Boss and 4 other hamsters from other towns.

"Ham-Ha Hams!" he greeted everyone

"Ham-Ha!" They responded.

"Everyone, this is Bamy. He is here because of his latest feat against 18. As you all hopefully remember, he beat 18 in a battle last winter while the rest of us were hibernating."

"Hai, Hai, Hai!"

"Bamy, the events start tomorrow, so you can enjoy the snack bar and beds for now."

"will do!"

"Welcome everyone, to the Ham-Ham Games! And now, the teams! First, we have the Team Rainbow, and their leader, Bo, the flying hamster! Next, we have the Dorihams, and their emperor, Slayt! Thirdly we have the Nujaians from the homeland of hamsters, the Hamu-Ja Desert! And here comes their prince, the oracle of Ha himself, Prince Ashem! And lastly we have our benevolent hosts, the team of the Hamu-Ribbon Kingdom! I the next 2 Weeks, these teams will compete for the gold, and though, many will win, only one team will leave with the Golden Tane, the beautiful, giant, golden, sunflower seed! Please join us tomorrow for our first three events! By-Q!"

YES! BACK AT LAST! IN FULL POWER WITHOUT CONSTRAINT! 18, FETCH MY BODY! I WILL TAKE THE HAMSTER THIS TIME. THE CAT DIDN'T WORK OUT.

"Yes master Subakunya."

GOLDEN ONE! SLAYT! FATCH THE SHADOW SPHERE. WE WILL DWELL IN THAT UNTILL WE SECURE THE STONES!

"Yes master Subakunya."

AFTER ANOTHER 8686 YEARS, I WILL FINALY DESTROY BALANCE! THIS TIME IT WILL BE DIFERENT! THIS TIME WE HAVE MUCH MORE POWER! MWAA HA HA HA HA HA HA !

This was it. The time had come to show the world what kind of hamster he was. He looked at his opponents. There was prince Ashem, Bo, and a mouse tail hamster. His jersey read "Slyt." The pistol fired. Bada Bada Bada Bada Bada Bada. The race was not only a race. It was an obstacle course too! He climbed, dodged, and ran for all he was worth. But then he came to the maze. He ran only to meet dead end after dead end. And then, he had an idea. He whipped out his thick katana and slashed through the maze to find that Ashem had already made it to gold. He glanced to the side to see that Bo was running out the end of the maze. Bamy dashed to the podium and nabbed the silver medal. Bo got to bronze followed soon be Slyt, who walked away with a look of terror in his eyes mixed with sadness.

"Love, love, love, love, I love you! Ai, ai, ai, ai, Mini Hamuzu!"

Oh the mini-hams were the best, thought Bamy as he and Rosa watched that night's concert.

"Pst. Pst. Bamy."

"Heke?"

"It's me, Prince Ashem."

"Oh, Hel-"

"Please come with me at once. It is extremely Important."

"Um, Okay?'

Prince Ashem took Bamy to the pool house. He flipped on the lights.

"Okay, so what's this all about?"

"Have you have heard of the children's tale "The Stones of Essence?""

"Of course."

"well, where I come from, that tale is real. We have a prophecy concerning it." He cleared his throat and began to recite. "And there shall cometh a time when the land shall be threatened yet again by SBKN. He shall seek to rule it by the destruction balance but ye, there beith hope. For there comith three descendants of Ham and Star who be pledged in a deep connection with Essence. These hamsters will be the hope of the land. But ye, there will be darkness on the quest. And though apart they fail, united they prevail."

"How can you fit all that into one head?"

"Bamy Kazuma, this time has come. Hamterra needs you to stand and fight. You are the hamster of the blue soul stone. And I am the hamster of the yellow Mind stone. And I am sure the hamster of the red heart stone is here too.

"Whoa, that's a lot to take in."

"Subakunya is an evil Oni. 8686 years ago, he attacked our kingdom. 8686 years before that be did it too. So if the pattern stays the same, he will do it again this year. But we must hurry to find this last ham-ham. I fear he will use one of his minions to destroy me here. Until we are united, we are not safe.

BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM


End file.
